


gardening, no thanks

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [306]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Gardening, P5 - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Futaba doesn’t get the appeal in gardening.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Sakura Futaba
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [306]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 17





	gardening, no thanks

“You know, gardening looks like so much work.” Futaba said as she sat by the side, watching Haru as she was currently planting what must be atleast flower number fifty. It was scorching hot outside and the sun shined onto their backs, making it almost unbearable to be outside. And Futuba wasn’t even the one doing the planting, she just watched. “You’re sweating all over.”

“Yeah I am.” Haru answered as he lifted up her arms and clapped her gloved hands together to get rid of the excess dirt, before starting with a new flower. “I’m exhausted.”

“Then, why are you doing it? If it’s exhausting. I mean, you can stop if you want.”

“Well, that’s because I don’t want too.” Haru said. “It’s my hobby. What would you say if I asked you to stop with your computer?”

“I’d prolly call you insane.”

“Yeah! No matter how hard and exhausting it is with your computers, you continue because it’s something you really like doing.” Haru said, before she smiled at the redhead. “You don’t care that it’s exhausting, because the end result is always so worth it. Electronics or flowers, they are the same.”

“Well, I guess I get what you mean, metaphorically. But IRL they are no way near the same, one is nature, and one is, well, electronics. You can’t deny that. But, I suppose I get what you mean, even if I myself can’t see the appeal on flowers.”

“Well, and I don’t see any appeal in computers, but that’s what’s so great. We like different stuff, and that’s the cool part about it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. And I guess flowers can be pretty cool.”

Haru smiled.

“You know, since you just admitted to liking flowers, some help would be appreciated.”

“I never said I liked them.” Futaba protested. “Just that they  _ can  _ be cool. I’m not touching any dirt.”

“Please? I’ll buy you a cake and give you a kiss. What do you say about that? Won’t you help your poor girlfriend with planting these flowers?”

“Depends, what type of cake are we talking about?”


End file.
